A Heart Divided
by Litesea2
Summary: Tokyo: A place where badasses and intellects clash, where pride and prejudice mingle, and where cow testicles are a delicacy.
1. Default Chapter

A Heart Divided  
  
A quest to tame a young rebel..  
  
A rather attractive rebel...  
  
But a rebel who refuses to be tamed...  
  
Read on...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter One: Not Another One?!  
  
His posture screamed defiance as the attractive young man stood with his legs spread apart and his arms crossed, in the school gym. He stood silently, and surveyed his handiwork: five groaning bodies lay on the ground before him, twitching now and then. He maintained his stance as the leader of the so called "Orange High Mafia" staggered upright and attempted to straighten his rumpled uniform. Then he touched his orange dyed hair.  
  
"Ugh!! I'm bleeding! Look what you did to me!" he shrieked in a high- pitched voice. Gathering his dignity, the leader breathed in deeply and said, "I'll get you for this!" The rest of the Orange High Mafia managed to have themselves up, and gathered in a semi-circle around their seething leader.  
  
"I'm this school's boss! I run things 'round here! Some new transferred scum like you can't just barge in here and do this!"  
  
At this point, three girls strolled in, sniffing with disdain as they regarded the scene. Realizing that they were being totally ignored, they tsked and flicked their hair. And then another girl came in. She was obviously the leader of this group. With shiny, long black hair and big brown eyes, she was definitely not a sore sight, even with the school uniform. She had tailored her clothes, though. Her white blouse was more tight fitting, and her skirt was definitely a full six inches shorter than the usual length. She held a cup of coffee in her hand, and silently watched the fight as it progressed, many thoughts running through her mind.  
  
The leader of the mafia gang slowly picked up a bat that was conveniently nearby. "You can't just put me outta commission, see. I'm KING." His lackeys stood dumbly until their leader's glare prompted them to say, "He's the king, the king." The stranger spoke for the first time, and it was revealed to be a husky, pleasing voice. "I really don't care about who rules this school or not. You attacked me, so I retaliated. Do what you will, I won't interfere."  
  
Pan bit the rim of her cup as she heard the stranger's voice. Not only was he a total hunk, not only was he strong, but he had an amazing voice. Ooh...and that flowing purple hair!  
  
"What?!" roared the incredulous leader, "Are you mocking me?" Thus said, he ran towards the calm outsider and jumped up into the air with his bat drawn high. Coolly, at the last minute, the stranger threw his lighter into the attacker's face. His aim flew straight and true. A second later, the leader was clutching his nose and whimpering, the bat forgotten, on the ground, and blood streamed freely.  
  
At this sight, the outsider strangely averted his eyes. He turned to the rest of the Orange High Mafia and said, "Do not bother me again." With that, he strode to the exit, oblivious to the girls, who were tittering, and the boys, who were staring.  
  
He's mine...was Pan's thought as she watched him go.  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
Marron desperately tried to concentrate on her work as the twins fought over the mini-flashlight.  
  
"Gimme it!"  
  
"No, why don't you?"  
  
Finally, the distressed tutor slammed her book shut and shouted, "What's wrong with you? Do you have nothing better to do than to try to see what color my underwear is? You're my students!"  
  
At this, the nerdy twins stopped their struggle and glared at her.  
  
"You're but a student teacher yourself, Marron. Just because you're a senior in college doesn't mean you can boss us high school studs around. Be careful or you'll be fired!" replied the nerdier twin.  
  
To make a long story short: She exploded...  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgh!!!!!"  
  
A while later...  
  
With her rather uncool clothes, her boring, shoulder length blonde hair, strange little nose and her slightly short height, Marron was no beauty, and she really didn't care. She didn't have such time for such trivial things. But, if you looked closely...she had beautiful, engaging eyes. A soft forget-me-not blue, they were her only endowment. They were now electric blue with anger, as the fired tutor stomped on home.  
  
"Stupid perverted twins. My mom's gonna kill me." At this thought, her eyes turned pale with fear. Her mom was a ferocious type. Since her husband's death, Mrs. Chestnut had opened a small restaurant that was sufficient, but still left her and Marron quite poor. Because of this, Marron was forced to tutor bratty high school kids in order to pay for college. Thankfully, this was her last year...but it was still a long time. And now another job lost.  
  
Marron took a deep breath when she came to her mom's restaurant. She quietly opened the door, and saw her mom chopping up some meat with a big, sharp knife. Silently (she hoped), the daughter closed the door behind her and was about to creep into her room, when..  
  
Wooosh! Her mom had instantly turned and thrown a soup ladle at her. But Marron's fast reflexes made her lean to the side, so that the 'bullet' missed her. But the ladle bounced off the door, onto the low ceiling, and then onto poor Marron's head.  
  
"Aw, mom...I'm sorry, alright? They just really pissed me off.."  
  
"Another one? I told you to curb that anger of yours...now I have to find you another student!" Mrs. Chestnut's fiery blue eyes met Marron's soft ones, and then she sighed. "It's been so hard without your father...if only I had a capable daughter who didn't explode every time she was insulted.."  
  
Marron sighed. The guilt trip. Worked every time. "Fine, mom. Give me another job...and I'll stick to it. Happy?"  
  
Her mom beamed. "Just what I wanted to hear. Anyway, I knew this would happen, so I had a job ready. There's a rich friend of mine who needs a tutor for her son. A real hooligan, from what I heard, although Bulma tried again and again to discipline him. His father is a real ass, I guess."  
  
"A hooligan? Come on, mom! I can't tame a thug!" Quelling under her mom's face, she said, "Ok, I'll do it. Just remember to make my tombstone nice when I'm dead."  
  
"There's a dear..." 


	2. Shoo fly

Author's ramblings: Hola hey ppl. Well, I'm sad to say I only got ONE review...special special SPECIAL thanks to Lilmelfina64! XD But I decided to go on and post another chapter cuz I need to get it outta my head. Voila! P.S.: words that have * around them are spoken in English. So right now, everyone's speaking Japanese.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter two: Shoo Fly  
  
"Your fighting style is phenomenal sir!"  
  
"You're as elegant as Jet Li, sir."  
  
"No, Jackie Chan!"  
  
"No, Jet Li!"  
  
Trunks Briefs kept eating as his new lackeys stopped praising him and moved onto arguing with each other. They had abandoned the 'Orange High Mafia' and latched onto him as a leader. Chewing the measly cafeteria food, the stranger sensed girls coming up to the table. You could tell by the perfume overloading the senses.  
  
Pan sashayed over to the hunk's table with her friends behind her. She would show him what she had, and then he would be hers.  
  
Sitting down smoothly into the chair next to Trunks, she put her chin on her hand and swept back her hair as she waited for him to notice her. He kept eating. His companions were still bickering, now about pie and cake. No one paid any attention to her. Grumbling under her breath, Pan brought out a tan, medium sized box, and set it on the table. She then slid it over to where Trunks was calmly eating.  
  
"Calvin Klein cologne....*Contradiction*. Fascinating name, isn't it? *Catherina*...that's my name. What's yours?" Pan said in a high voice. Of course, she knew what his name was. She'd looked everything up. Boy oh boy, was she desperate.  
  
Trunks finally set down his fork and glanced at the girl. Not deigning to turn to her, he touched her nametag (A/N: yes, in this story the uniforms have nametags on them) and said in a cool voice, "You're name's Pan Son."  
  
He didn't bother to tell her his name. He'd met this kind of girl before. Boy oh boy, were they desperate. He took up his fork again and started eating, just as Pan opened her mouth. And at that exact moment, Kevin sauntered up to the table.  
  
The leader of the Orange High Mafia bent over Pan and said, "Get off the chair. I need to have a talk with this guy here." Saying this, he bumped her off the chair, ignoring her loud protests.  
  
"So. You come in here without a glance at the King. My name is Kevin Bash, lil dude. You made a big mistake when you picked a fight with me. I have a lot of men. You only have those two measly traitors," he gave the 'traitors' themselves a dirty look, which sent them quivering, "I'll give you another chance. But, in exchange you have to call me 'sir' when you see me. Understood?" Kevin failed to mention that Trunks was in fact a lot taller than him, that he had picked the fight first, and that Trunks was a heck of a lot stronger than Kevin.  
  
In response to this annoying speech, Trunks unperturbedly used his fork to pick up some mashed potatoes, and then flung the food into Kevin's face.  
  
"Oops, my mistake. It slipped. Let me help you." That said, Trunks smeared the food all over the leader's face. Except Kevin didn't look very much like a leader right then.  
  
"Aargh!!" roared Kevin, and then rather rashly tried to punch Trunks. Trunks easily dodged, then proceeded to give Kevin a nasty uppercut. The opponent glared at Trunks from the ground, and was about to say something, when Trunks said, "I told you once already. Shoo fly." Then he left, uniform jacket flowing behind him, leaving behind adoring fans.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Marron stared up at the huge manor with wide eyes. A fountain here, a fountain there, rich gardens everywhere....gulping, the girl rang the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it?" came the voice from the intercom.  
  
"Uh, it's Marron...come to tutor Trunks."  
  
"Oh, yes. Come on in."  
  
The elaborate door opened, and the tutor stepped inside. She gazed at the prosperous furnishing, but without a twinge of envy. Suddenly, from behind her, a voice came.  
  
"Ah, Marron!" Marron whirled around, and stifled a scream. There was Bulma, Trunks's mother, with a black mudpack on. It looked like it was threatening to run over, too.  
  
"Uh, good afternoon." She bowed.  
  
Bulma nodded carefully, "Trunks is upstairs, and please remember that he is actually 21..the same age as you if I'm not mistaken, so please don't tease him about that. He had a hard time in America..ah...ahh!" Bulma quickly exited the room, holding up her face and wringing her hands.  
  
Blinking, Marron shook the hair out of her eyes and proceeded upstairs. Abruptly, she met someone on the staircase. There stood a handsome young boy.  
  
Aah, this is my student? He looks young for 21. And not so...rebellious. Ooh, he's cute! This could be fun...sticking out her hand, Marron said, beaming, "Hi, I'm Marron. You must be my new student...cute."  
  
The kid grinned and shook her hand, but said, "Oh, that's not me. That's my brother, he's down the hall...and you're very pretty, Ms. Marron."  
  
Darn. "Oh? Sorry for mistaking you...see you sometime." Then she was at her student's door. She knocked softly. Silence. She knocked louder, but it was apparent that no one was there. Marron cautiously opened the door, and found a large room. There was a table...a couch...a huge bed, a bathroom, and...is that the shower?! It was practically a small room by itself. And..it was see-through. Actually, it was rippled, but it wouldn't leave a lot to the imagination. Ew. Well, can't find my student. Might as well practice introducing myself in the mirror. She went over to the big mirror on the wall, and examined herself. That boy had said she was pretty...was she? She hadn't really dressed up or anything...All of a sudden, she heard someone stomping up the stairs. Creeping to the door, Marron held her ear to it. And then the door slammed open...right into her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Duh duh duh dum! The next chapter: Trunks and Marron will finally meet! What will happen? Will Trunks fall in love with Marron at first sight? Or vice-versa? Ooor...will they hate each other? Eh, prolly the last one. Or not! Well, please leave some review people!  
  
*~LiteSea II~* 


	3. Let's Get Down to Business

A/N: Hola hey! Whoopeewahey, another update! Thank you so much for the reviews!! Lots of love to: punkygal, Saiyazon, LilMelfina64, and Marron12!! I love u thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much! Oh, I finally realized that italics and bold don't come out on ff.net. So bear with me folks. Ok, now on to the story...oh, and by the way. This fic is really different from the show...like, Marron and Trunks are the same age...Trunks has a brother, yes. He and Bra are related no more! (o.O) Just thought it would fit into the story. Oh yes, speaking of which...onto the fic!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Three: Let's Get Down to Business  
  
"Ooooow!!" shrieked Marron as she landed on her bottom. She looked up, expecting to see her student, whoever he was, to help her up or at least apologize...but she was sorely mistaken. She watched as a tall, sun- kissed man with long purple hair, cold, icy blue eyes, a striking, handsome face and firm stride, saunter into his black leather couch without a single glance at the stranger. Rather rude, wasn't it?  
  
Seething, the seriously irked tutor marched up to the man reclining on the couch, grabbed his stupid purple hair and shook him furiously.  
  
"You dumb@$$! How dare you!?" she shouted.  
  
Snapping back into reality, Marron awoke from her short daydream and looked up at her rather intimidating student from the floor. 'He's hot.' Marron immediately slapped herself for thinking that. 'He's my student! And he's a high schooler! Sure, he's mega rich, he's gorgeous, he works out...ooh, look at those muscles..but he's a major jerk!' This roused her fury, but she quelled it when she realized that he was looking at her.  
  
While Marron had been fighting with herself, Trunks had silently watched her slap herself and decided that she was mad. 'That is one odd girl. Looks like a country bumpkin too.' He nearly smiled at this, but then decided that he liked making her uncomfortable.  
  
"You gonna teach me from the floor?"  
  
Marron started at the sound of the low, sensual voice. Then, realizing that he had just mocked her, turned pink with anger. 'Ok, ok. Breathe slowly. Let's ignore what he just said, and be polite.' She thought to herself with gritted teeth.  
  
Trunks blinked when she flushed, and then suddenly cheered up, stuck on a huge smile, and stood up. 'Guess this could be interesting. Long as she doesn't cry in front of me when I aggravate her.'  
  
"Hi! I'm Marron Chestnut. Nice to meet you! I'm going to be your tutor from now on. I hope we get along." Marron said in a rather fake, bright voice. 'Damn, that sounds like a song or something.'  
  
"Hm. Whatever. Just start teaching."  
  
Holding back her fury, Marron stiffly walked over to the low, Japanese style desk that was right in front of the couch, containing one stupid jerk. 'Only two hours Marron, only two hours. And for 40 bucks per hour! ((A/N: I dunno how Japanese currency works...help me if you know please!)) Just spill some work on him, then leave!'  
  
"So, what's your name before we get started?" she asked, trying to be friendly, as she unpacked her books.  
  
"...Trunks." He grunted.  
  
Marron silently stifled a giggle, and asked him what he wanted help on. 'TRUNKS?! That has to be one of the stupidest names ever...what were his richy-rich parents thinking?'  
  
"Whatever." He said, and then took out a slim cigarette and a lighter, and then proceeded to smoke.  
  
"Ok, let's start with math. If you have x2 + 3x + 1 = 0, and you use the quadratic formula to solve it, what do you get?" ((A/N: I know, not exactly high school level is it? But I couldn't think -__-)) Then the smoke reached her. And she did not like smoke.  
  
She started coughing, the fumes wondering in swirls around her head. Realizing that he wasn't getting the message, or, if he was, he was ignoring her, she started coughing louder.  
  
When she looked up from coughing, she saw with a flinch that he was sitting right in front of her. And blowing the foul cigar smoke right into her very face, all with a slight smirk on his stupid face.  
  
"Can you *cough* stop *cough* smoking in front of *cough* me?" She gasped out, waving her hands in front of her, trying to get the smoke away from her face.  
  
"..No." replied Trunks. 'This is fun.'  
  
Marron was seriously getting rankled by his one-syllable answers, and she'd be darned if she let him get the better of her, even if he was sort of hot.  
  
"You-you better stop it right now, or I'm telling your father!" Marron was smart enough to realize that Trunks's dad was not a gentle man. She also knew that it was pretty low of her to threaten her reaaally impolite student with his father. But she would play dirty if he did.  
  
"I've had enough of this." Trunks said in an impatient tone, then stood up, and swept out of his room, leaving a dumbfounded Marron behind.  
  
Trunks dashed down the stairs, thinking, 'Dull-witted country bumpkin. Does she seriously think she can control me? I'm not staying for her crap. Hope my dad doesn't catch me—'  
  
Just as Trunks had been about to open the front door and get out of there, the door opened by itself, and his father came in, looking, as always, like he had awoken from the wrong side of bed. He glared at Trunks, waiting for an explanation.  
  
A bead of cold sweat trickled down Trunks's temple. Vegeta was a ferocious man. Even though he was physically shorter than his son, he seemed to grow a couple hundred feet taller, his coal black eyes burning a whole in Trunks.  
  
"Uh dad...you came back from work early, I see..."  
  
"Where are you going? Why aren't you with your tutor upstairs?" Trunks mentally flinched at his father's cold, frosty voice.  
  
Before Vegeta could start pounding the crap out of him, he was saved by Marron running down the stairs. She stopped as she saw a dangerous looking lil' man with flaming black hair, probably Trunks's father, staring Trunks down. She smiled to herself at the sight, and then noticing that they were both looking at her, she politely introduced herself to Vegeta.  
  
"Good afternoon. I'm Marron, the tutor. You must be Trunks's father. How are you?"  
  
Vegeta stared at her with his creepy eyes, and said, "You will stay with us for dinner."  
  
Before Marron and her student could protest, Vegeta swept past them, with the angry scowl still on his face.  
  
Marron turned to Trunks.  
  
"Guess I should call my mom then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Another chapter finished! Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long. Review please!  
  
Next time:  
  
Trunks, karaoke, and the police. 


	4. Dinner and Cows

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the lov-er-ly reviews!! In fact, let me give you each a personal...thingie:  
  
Kawaiisempai: Thank goodness it wasn't your typical high school romance, eh? Yes, I guess I'm just a kinda twisty person. This chapter's for you Kawaii!  
  
Saiyazon: LoL, glad you like it! Well, since no one seems to know how dollars translate into yen, I'll just have to use bucks. Thanks anyway!  
  
PackLeaderT: Good thing you acted on your whim. Thanks, humor plays a big part in this fic.  
  
Remember in the last chapter when I said there would be police and karaoke? I'm leaving that for the next chapter. ^.^ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 4: Dinner and cows.  
  
"I'm glad you could stay for dinner Marron."  
  
Marron smiled at Bulma before answering, "Thanks for having me." Inwardly, Marron was nervous. 'Actually, who wouldn't be?' she thought to herself.  
  
The whole family plus one Marron Chestnut sat around a huge, elaborate dining table in a gigantic fancy dining room. There were plates and plates of lavish kinds of food she had never seen before, set carefully around long, elegant candelabras with equally elegant candles in them. And then, of course, the cutlery. 'How the heck am I supposed to know when to use each one?' she panicked.  
  
Vegeta was sitting at the head of the table, looking very business-like in a black suit. Marron herself was sitting on his right, feeling frumpy in her slightly geeky clothing she had thrown on without thought. On Vegeta's left, Bulma was busy fussing with the food, making sure it was arranged just right on the table. Her beautiful and elegant dress, Marron noticed, probably cost more than a year's worth of her allowance. Trunks's cute younger brother sat next to Bulma in casual clothing. 'Gee, I never got his name.' she realized. But onto Trunks. As soon as her eyes landed on him, his eyes met hers. Such icy blue eyes...so cold they were almost grey. And mesmerizing....  
  
"Let us pray." Marron turned to stare at Vegeta. 'Vegeta, the religious type?' He hadn't really seemed the sort. Nevertheless, everyone bowed their heads and clasped their hands together.  
  
"Dear Lord. We come together at this hour to thank you gratefully for your mighty deeds that let us have food so that we may eat, and drink so that we may not thirst. You lead us from tem..."  
  
His words faded away as Marron's brain went in to power save mode. A.k.a. she stopped paying attention. She daydreamed of graduating with a master's degree. She dreamed of the day she would join in holy matrimony with...  
  
Suddenly, Marron's brain woke up, realizing that there was utter silence in the room. Vegeta had stopped talking. 'Uh oh.' She looked up meekly to see that the family was staring at her. 'Crap.'  
  
And then, Trunks saved her. "Well, are we going to eat?" He then started eating with a hearty appetite.  
  
And so they ate, seeming to forget Marron's inattention and embarrassment. Marron picked up her chopsticks and peeked over at Trunks. He was busy eating, but she thought she saw a hint of a smirk on his lips. Now. What to eat? The only food she was familiar with on the table was rice. And eating plain rice certainly didn't taste very good.  
  
She finally decided to try her luck with a dish full of brown meat of some sort. Strangely, no one was touching it. She didn't know why. It tasted good! So she ate more and more of it until she realized that everyone was once again staring at her. But with more intensity. And definitely disgust and horror.  
  
Not daring to look at Trunks's face, she asked Vegeta, "Uh, what is this?"  
  
"....Cow testicles.."  
  
A mere second later, Vegeta's suit was covered with chewed up cow testicles. It didn't help anyone's appetite.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"That was disgusting. Make sure never to eat at our house again."  
  
Marron ignored him as she practically ran down the path that led to their front gate. Why was he following her? She could open the gate by herself. Maybe to make her feel worse. She twirled around angrily.  
  
"Why did you even have it on the menu then? What a waste of money!" She shouted, her face raised up to his.  
  
"Because we can." Was his simple answer. Marron gaped at this.  
  
"Because you CAN?! Look, I barely know you. I've just met you. But now I can already tell that you're an insensitive, brainless spoiled brat! Just cause you have money doesn't mean you should waste it!" she raged.  
  
"It's none of your concern." With that, he pushed a spluttering Marron out of the front gate. It closed behind her with a bang.  
  
Seething with fury, she promised herself she wouldn't go back. She'd just have to explain to her mom that she couldn't do it anymore. She'd understand. 'She's gonna kill me. I have to keep tutoring that loser.'  
  
And that thought made her one angry lass. She'd tame him even if it meant countless days of torture with the bastard. The loser with the incredible eyes....mentally slapping herself, she headed back home with determination shining in her steely eyes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ End Chapter 4.  
  
Ok, ok. I promise. The next chapter will be about karaoke and the police...plus one Pan Son.  
  
Review!  
  
*~LiteSea II~* 


	5. 21!

A/N: Thanks, thanks, and one more thanks to Kawaiisempai for reviewing!! I looove your reviews!! They encourage me to update ~ ^^. Even though I only got one review from one awesomely awesome pal, here's another chapter ~ !  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 5: Twenty-one?!  
  
"Where the hell is that bastard? I've been waiting here for 30 minutes!"  
  
6:30. It was 6:30. So why was Marron sitting in her absent student's couch, just waiting for him?  
  
'I can't believe he's not here. Where the heck could he be? I should just tell his parents. But...' Marron changed her mind. She wouldn't want to risk another invite for dinner.  
  
Humphing, the irritated tutor slammed her books down on the desk and started her homework. After all, she wouldn't want to look like she had just been waiting for him. She would be doing something constructive...like homework. That'd show him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Many miles away, Trunks was busy. He was busy drinking beer and lounging on a couch while his two goons, called Flab and Slab, and four high school girls entertained him.  
  
Yes. They were in a karaoke bar. And it happened to be one of the 'Must be 21 or over" bars.  
  
Trunks smirked to himself as Pan Son sang to him. (A/N: I don't know any Japanese songs...let's just say it's a cool one or something) Flab and Slab had taken off their belts and tied them around their heads, and were playing tambourines and howling, while Pan's three friends danced around, all clothes that were nearly but not quite, revealing clothes like Pan.  
  
He really didn't know Pan Son or her friends. And he really didn't care. He just wanted some fun. Oh, and he was having fun.  
  
Pan grinned as she crawled along the table towards Trunks, still singing in a 'seductive' manner. She then sat down next to him, and put his arm around her. He didn't object. Seeing Trunks bob his head slightly with the music, Pan handed the mic to him. Just as he was about to start, the music turned off.  
  
Everyone turned and glared at Flab, who was supposed to be operating the karaoke machine. He quailed as he saw Trunks's glare. Slab slapped him across the head at a nod from Trunks.  
  
Rubbing his head, Flab started up the music again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Outside ~  
  
"You sure that's where they are?"  
  
"Yea. And that's an over 21 bar. We can get them arrested!"  
  
The Orange High Mafia was currently hiding behind some trashcans near the Fun Fun Karaoke Bar.  
  
SMACK! Bob sulkily rubbed his head as Kevin shouted, "I KNOW that you moron! Stop telling me things I know!" That said, he took out his cell phone and called the police.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A few minutes later....  
  
Everything went haywire when the police barged in. All the girls screamed and shrieked, Flab and Slab tried to run, and the only one who acted like nothing was wrong was Trunks. He calmly took another sip of his beer.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Outside.....  
  
"Do you see him? Did they put him in the police car yet?" questioned Kevin as he tried to make out the shapes in the dark. Realizing that Trunks h and't been taken out of the bar yet, he pushed Bob forward.  
  
"Go and ask why he's not being arrested!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three minutes later ~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S 21?" roared Kevin at the hapless Bob. He kicked Bob aside and said to his other lackeys, "I'm going to get that guy if it takes forever. And to quicken things...I think it's time to lure him in.  
  
The others snickered. They'd have fun with this. And Trunks's little brother was just so innocent looking...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ End Chapter 5. Next chapter: Some more tutor-skipping Marron gets major peeved (of course) Some major bashing time. Uh oh...Marron's in trouble! Pan's pissed!  
  
Review! 


End file.
